Treatment of viral infections is an extremely serious problem in the modern medicine. Most viral infections are either immune to antiviral therapy or very difficult to treat due to low effectiveness of existing preparations as well as rapid variability of causative agents, which results in the emergence of resistant forms thereof.
A known method for treating diseases caused by herpes virus consists in using a pharmaceutical composition that contains a known substance—1,3-diethylbenzimidazole triiodide—as an active substance, see RU 2420281 C2.
In practice this method has very little effect, the majority of herpes virus strains are resistant towards the active component contained in the composition used in the method, which is not a specific antiviral substance.
Another known method for preventing and treating a chronic and frequently recurring herpes virus infection uses antiviral preparations and immune system correctors; during remission period a synthetic gamma-D-glutamyl-L-tryptophan dipeptide is used intranasally in the amount of 50-100 μg daily for 7-10 days, and during exacerbation period a synthetic gamma-D-glutamyl-L-tryptophan dipeptide is used intranasally in the amount of 100 μg daily for 10 days along with an antiviral therapy using Valaciclovir preparation in the amount of 500 mg orally, 1 pill twice daily for 5-10 days, and also using Penciclovir preparation for external use—applying it to affected areas 3-4 times daily for 5-7 days, see RU 2373951 C1.
The applicants of the abovementioned method believe that it helps shorten the acute period and prolong the remission period of herpes virus infection thanks to normalization of the amount of T helper cells, suppressor T cells, NK cells and relative proportions thereof, as well as the increase in formation of endogenic interferon gamma.
Since antiviral activity of Valaciclovir is low due to developed resistance of herpes viruses towards this preparation, the method has low effectiveness and its effect results only from nonspecific factors, namely, its stimulating action on the immune system.
The aforesaid also applies to the method for treating infections caused by HSV-1 and HSV-2, CMV, EBV, which is based on administering an antiviral preparation and recombinant human interferon-Alpha 2; the antiviral preparation is embodied as Valaciclovir in the amount of 500 mg orally, 1 pill twice daily for 5-10 days, and the human interferon-Alpha 2 is administered in the amount of 3 min IU by diluting it in 5 or 10 ml of saline solution and injecting into each nostril 3 drops twice daily for 10 days, then 2 drops for 10 days and 1 drop for 10 days, see RU 2391981 C2.
Another known method for treating herpes virus infections comprises conducting major autohemotherapy (MAHT) in the dosage of 3-9 mg/ml in a single-administration volume of 200-240 ml until exacerbation symptoms appear, whereupon antiviral preparations are additionally administered while continuing the MAHT, see RU 2178669 C1.
The effectiveness of this method is primarily determined by the effectiveness of the antiviral preparations; as for the ozone therapy, its contribution to the effectiveness of treatment of herpes virus diseases is not proven. It should also be noted that such treatment of blood is quite unsafe and can cause a series of grave and harsh side effects.
Another known method for treating a chronic recurring herpes virus infection by administering antiviral preparations together with immune system correctors and topical preparations is characterized in that the antiviral preparation is embodied as Valtrex in the amount of 1 pill of 500 mg twice daily for 5-10 days, the immune system corrector is embodied as Polyoxidonium in the amount of 6 mg once daily every other day in the form of 10 intramuscular injections, and the interferon inducer is embodied as Neovir in the amount of 2.0 ml injected intramuscularly once daily every other day and as Derinat, which is used locally for applications as 0.25% solution 3 times daily during 20 min for 5 days; after completing the course of relapse treatment a course of Cycloferon is prescribed in the amount of 2.0 ml injected intramuscularly on day 1-, 2-, 4-, 6-, 8-, 11-, 14-, 17-, 20- and 23, together with Aciclovir in the amount of 400 mg twice daily for 10 days, B group vitamins—Berocca in the amount of 1 pill once daily for 1 month, after which Alpisarin is used in the amount of 2 pills twice daily for 10 days, followed by 10-day pause, and then the Alpisarin treatment is repeated in the amount of 2 pills twice daily for 10 days, combining it with a biostimulant—Moskoviya balm in the amount of 35 drops 3 times daily for a month, see RU 2197969 C1.
This method is very complicated and involves a lot of medical preparations and other non-medicinal substances, as well as injections and applications.
Each component used in the method has its own contraindications and side effects, and using these components in a complex combination has not been sufficiently studied. Low effectiveness of this method is mainly due to low effectiveness of specific antiviral preparations Valtrex and Aciclovir.
Although there exist many methods that are described as being effective for treating diseases caused by herpes viruses, reducing the number of relapses so far has been possible only by implementing methods of treatment that employ enteral forms of existing antiherpetic preparations, most of all Aciclovir [Rooney J F, Straus S E, Mannix M L, Wohlenberg C R, Alling D W, Dumois J A, Notkins A L Oral acyclovir to suppress frequently recurrent herpes labialis. A double-blind, placebo-controlled trial. Ann Intern Med. 1993; 118: 268-272].
However, such treatment takes a lot of time and, most importantly, enteral administration of such preparations often results in serious side effects and complications.
Another known method uses parenteral forms of preparations, in particular, a known method for treating diseases of the skin and mucous membranes caused by HSV-1 and HSV-2 involves applying to an affected area a cream or an ointment containing (2,6-dichlorophenyl)amide salt of carbopentoxysulfanilic acid of general formula:

This method is described in RU 2452490 C1, page 5: “The inventive substance can be contained . . . in ointments, creams or other forms that can be applied to skin and mucous membranes . . . ”.
This method has been taken as a prototype of the present invention. Implementation of this method does not cause such serious side effects as with treatment methods that employ enteral forms of preparations.
However, RU 2452490 C1 describes a treatment of diseases caused by herpes viruses that involves only one course.
The disadvantage of the prototype method described in RU 2452490 C1 consists in that it does not provide an effective treatment of recurring forms of diseases.